1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an address table editing system for voice data continuously recorded on an optical disk medium.
The present invention is very effective for setting up the address of voice data on the optical disk medium so that the present invention is also very useful for, for example, an educational system utilizing a personal computer which necessitates high speed access to the voice data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, optical disk mediums, such as a CD (Compact Disk), a CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) and the like are widely utilized in various fields. There are various advantages in the optical disk medium. A representative advantage of the optical disk medium is a large storage capacity for data and high speed access thereto. Accordingly, the optical disk medium is utilized as a storage means for a data base in a data processing system, and for image data in an image processing system. Further, the optical disk medium is utilized as a storage means for various music in an audio and visual system. In this case, these data bases, image data and music, necessitate high speed access in these systems.
The CD-ROM has the same inner structure and size as that of the CD. This is because the CD was first developed as a music disk in place of the standard analog disk, and as a next stage, the CD has been utilized as a data base in data processing systems. Accordingly, the so-called CD is mainly used as a storage means for various music in the audio field, and the so-called CD-ROM is mainly used as a storage means for various data in the field of data processing system.
Particularly, the CD-ROM is widely utilized for educational systems since it has a large storage capacity and enables high speed access to the data. For example, in CAI (Computer Aided Instruction) which utilizes a computer system to train students, when a student answers a question displayed on the screen, the result is output by a voice from the CAI system. In this case, the voice (for example, "your answer is correct") is previously recorded on the CD-ROM as a voice file.
As mentioned above, particularly in the CAI system, it is necessary to respond to the students answer as fast as possible and to prepare various questions and answers in the system. Accordingly, the CD-ROM is suitable for the above purposes.